Aprendendo a Viver
by Paula Granger
Summary: CONTINUAÇÃO de Nunca Brinque com os Sentimentos. Fic HarryGina. Ano passado Voldemort não se manifestou, mas este ano ele está de volta e disposto a passar por cima de tudo e de todos para conseguir o que vem tentando a muito tempo [...]
1. Default Chapter

**Aprendendo a Viver**

Sinopse: Ano passado Voldemort não se manifestou, mas este ano ele está de volta e disposto a passar por cima de tudo e de todos para conseguir o que vem tentando a muito tempo: destruir Harry Potter e retornar ao poder...

**Capítulo Um**

_Recordações_

Gina estava sentada em sua cama n'A Toca lendo uma carta que Edwiges acabara de trazer.

" Gi,

Estou morrendo de saudades; não vejo a hora de nos encontrarmos! Já convenci meu tio (precisei ameaçar contar tudo para Sírius) a ir passar o resto das férias com vocês!

Gina deu um largo sorriso.

Ah, e agradeça à sra. Weasley pelo convite por mim.

Bem, então te espero aqui amanhã às 10:00.

Com todo o meu amor,

Harry."

A menina deitou na cama apertando a carta contra o peito.

- Ah, Harry, que bom que você virá... Eu também sinto saudades e também te amo muito, muito, muito... – murmurou ela como se Harry pudesse escutá-la.

Um tempo depois ela desceu as escadas e encontrou seus pais, os gêmeos, Rony e Percy, todos reunidos na sala com sorrisos ansiosos no rosto.

- O que...- começou ela mas parou de súbito quando Carlinhos aparatou na sala seguido por Gui.

Gina sorriu e foi correndo abraçar os dois.

- Gui, Carlinhos, que bom que vocês estão aqui! Mas o que aconteceu?

- Meu bom Merlin!!! Quem é essa menina, Gui?- perguntou Carlinhos tentando fingir espanto, mas sendo denunciado pelo sorriso que tomou conta de seu rosto- Ei, o que você fez com a nossa irmãzinha?

- Larga mão de ser bobo!- disse ela dando um tapinha nas costas do irmão.- Mas... aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Será que a gente não pode aproveitar nossas férias e vir visitar a família mais não?- respondeu Gui irônico.

- Claro que pode. Eu estava morrendo de saudades.

Após os cumprimentos e boas vindas dos irmãos, e dos abraços apertados do sr. e da sra. Weasley, Gui e Carlinhos se juntaram a eles para jantarem.

- Eu fiquei sabendo que a srta. arranjou um namorado...- comentou Gui se servindo de bolo de carne.

- É, mas não tivemos tempo de saber quem era...- completou Carlinhos.

- É o Harry!- respondeu a Sra. Weasley animada, fazendo Gina corar.

- Sério?- perguntaram os dois em uníssono.

- É...- confirmou a menina, ainda da cor dos cabelos.- Ah, mamãe, ele disse que poderá vir amanhã...

- Ah, que ótimo!!!- disse Gui olhando malicioso para Carlinhos, que continuou:

- É, vamos poder fazer umas perguntinhas para ele e dar alguns conselhos...- agora ele olhou para Gina.

- Ah, não! Não vão começar com os ciúmes!?

- Ah, vamos... – disseram os dois com sorrisos marotos.

Gina suspirou:

- Coitado do Harry.

Depois do jantar, eles conversaram um pouco na sala e Carlinhos subiu para o quarto de Gina com a irmã.

- E então? Não vai me contar como foi?- perguntou ele.

Ela fez uma cara confusa e ele resolveu explicar melhor:

- Eu quero saber como vocês começaram a namorar, sua boba!

- Ah- exclamou ela.

- Ele foi seu primeiro namorado, não foi?

- Na verdade não... Ano passado eu comecei a estudar com Draco Malfoy. Foi sem querer, de repente, sabe? A gente se odiava, mas aí eu acabei o conhecendo e percebi que ele podia ser uma pessoa legal. Nós estudávamos escondido porque, você sabe, os Malfoy não são lá muito amigos dos Weasley e eu não queria nem pensar o que o Rony ou os gêmeos fariam se descobrissem. Um dia eu ouvi o Rony falando para a Mione que o Harry tinha tentado falar com a Cho. Ele achou que o Harry queria pedi-la em namoro, e foi no que eu acabei acreditando... Bem, eu fiquei muito chateada e fui falar com o Draco. Nós tínhamos nos tornado bons amigos e eu gostava de conversar com ele quando estava triste, pois ele sempre dava um jeito de me animar... Mas nesse dia nós acabamos nos beijando... Eu fiquei confusa no início, mas depois eu refleti melhor. Eu vi que achava Draco uma pessoa legal, confiava nele, me sentia bem com ele... e achei que gostava dele como algo mais do que amigo. Então começamos a namorar. Um dia eu descobri que Draco tinha planejado me usar para se vingar do Harry e dos meus irmãos. Acabei tudo com ele, mas Draco disse que estava arrependido, que não queria ter feito aquilo...

Então Gina lhe contou tudo o que acontecera até o beijo que dera em Harry.

- Você teve uma vida bem movimentada este ano, não foi?

- É...- concordou ela rindo.

- Ah, mas você não vai parar aí, vai? Vamos, eu quero saber o que aconteceu depois...

Carlinhos e Gina sempre foram muito abertos um com o outro, nunca escondiam nada.

- Tudo bem...- respondeu Gina.- A gente voltou para a torre da Grifinória de mãos dadas e contamos a todo mundo.- Ela suspirou. - Eu nunca vou esquecer este dia...

- Você ama muito o Harry, não é?

- Muito... – ela disse se aconchegando mais no colo do irmão.- E eu me sinto tão culpada por ter namorado Draco sem gostar dele...

- É natural a gente se enganar, Gina...

- Mas como eu fui tão tola a ponto de não ter percebido tudo a tempo? Eu... eu usei Draco para tentar me esquecer de Harry, para me sentir melhor, como eu pude fazer isso?

- Ei, Gina, calma. Não se sinta culpada. Tenho certeza de que esta não foi a sua intenção, e pelo que você me contou o Draco gosta de você. Ele não deve ter se queixado por vocês terem namorado.

- Mas eu me sinto pior ainda com isso, eu o iludi!

Carlinhos suspirou.

- Você continua falando com ele?

- Sim. Nós temos trocado correspondência agora nas férias, ele se tornou um grande amigo! Pena termos que nos falar escondido por causa do pai dele...

- Entendo. Mas vamos, você ainda não terminou de me contar!- disse ele sorrindo.

- Como eu já te disse, eu venho mantendo contato com Draco sim, mas evito falar do Harry. Ele não gosta nem um pouco de tocar no assunto. Às vezes eu me sinto incomodada com o jeito que ele me olha, mas ele percebe e tenta disfarçar. Nós continuamos estudando juntos e ele me ensina a matéria mil vezes melhor que aquele seboso do Snape!- os dois caíram na gargalhada.

- E quanto ao seu namoro com o Harry?

- Ah, ele é tão gentil, tão carinhoso comigo... Rony é que, no começo do namoro, não largava do nosso pé. Ciumento que só! A Hermione teve que dar uns puxões de orelha nele de vez em quando... ela sempre me deu apoio com o Harry. Ah, e quando nós fomos ao baile de inverno- ela alargou o sorriso- nós dançamos tanto. E Rony em cima! Mas aí a Mione distraiu ele e eu escapei com o Harry. Nós fomos para o jardim. A noite estava tão bonita. O céu estava limpo, tinha algumas estrelas e era noite de lua cheia.- Carlinhos de um suspiro fingido.- Ah, seu bobo!

- Tá desculpe, estraguei o seu clima, né?

- Estragou- disse ela fazendo bico.

Ele riu e falou:

- Tudo bem, eu prometo que não atrapalho mais! Vai, me conta?

- Tá... O Harry foi tão romântico!- ela disse se perdendo em seus pensamentos depois.

_" – Gi, você está tão bonita..._

_- Você também, Harry._

_- Sabia que eu te amo mais que tudo neste mundo?_

_- Eu também te amo tanto, Harry..._

_Seus rostos foram se aproximando e eles se beijaram._

_- Dança comigo?- pediu ela quando se separaram._

_- Mas...- ele olhou para aqueles olhos castanhos suplicantes e acabou mudando de idéia- Claro, Gina._

_Então eles dançaram ali. Não importava se tinha música ou não, se eles pareciam malucos dançando sob a luz do luar. Eles simplesmente dançaram... o simples fato de estarem juntos era tudo o que lhes importava._

_- Obrigado, Harry._

_- Pelo o que Gina?_

_- Por você existir, por estar aqui comigo..._

_- Não me agradeça Gina, nós estamos quites, afinal, você também não está aqui comigo?_

_- Claro, Harry. Vou estar para sempre."_

- Ei? Tem alguém aí?- chamou Carlinhos a despertando das lembranças.

- Ah, me desculpe...

- Tudo bem, Gi. É bom estar apaixonado. Mas agora eu vou dormir, estou morto de sono. E você deveria fazer o mesmo.

- Boa noite, Carlinhos.

- Para você também.

Carlinhos estava dormindo no quarto de Gina, pois Gui já estava no quarto de Rony e Harry iria dormir lá nos próximos dias.


	2. Matando as saudades

**Capítulo Dois**

Matando as Saudades

Gina acordou muito cedo naquela manhã. Ela se revirou de um lado para o outro na cama, mas não conseguiu pegar no sono novamente. A menina só pensava nele, só pensava em Harry Potter... Ela fechou os olhos e reviu a última vez que o viu.

"Os dois estavam na plataforma 9 ¾ e o tio e o primo de Harry foram buscá-los.

- Quando a gente vai se ver de novo?- perguntou ela fazendo bico.

- Eu não sei...

- Vou convencer Dumbledore a deixar você passar uns dias lá em casa.

- E eu vou com o maior prazer!- respondeu ele e abraçando pela cintura.

- Eu já estou com saudades...

Ele sorriu.

- Eu também, mas vamos fazer o seguinte para matar um pouquinho esta saudade...

E ele a beijou intensamente. Depois eles se despediram e Gina observou o namorado ir embora com o tio, que fazia uma careta, e com Duda, que estava de queixo caído com o que acabara de ver.

Ela sorriu e foi se juntar aos irmãos."

Virgínia suspirou. Ela não via a hora de Harry chegar, estava com tanta saudade...

* * *

Na rua dos Alfeneiros, número quatro, Harry estava deitado em sua cama, acordado também. E ele só pensava nela, só pensava em Virgínia Weasley.

O menino não via a hora de se encontrar com a namorada também.

* * *

As oito, Carlinhos acordou. Gina olhou para ele e suspirou.

- Não conseguiu dormir direito, acertei?- perguntou o irmão.

- Acertou.

- Calma, Gi... Você vai matar as saudades dele daqui a pouco, não precisa de tanta ansiedade!

- Eu sei, mas eu não consigo me acalmar, só pensar que eu vou vê-lo hoje já é tão bom- disse ela se sentando na cama.

Ele foi até a irmã e a abraçou.

- Da última vez que vim para A Toca, você estava suspirando pelo Harry também...

- Acho que isso foi a única coisa que eu fiz desde que o conheci!

- E agora minha irmãzinha conquistou o coração dele...- comentou ele fazendo Gina corar.

- Mas eu não estaria com ele agora se não tivesse contado com a ajuda do professor Lupin... Eu, provavelmente, estaria me enganando até agora...- disse Gina angustiada.

- Não pense assim. Não radicalize as coisas. Uma hora ou outra você iria acabar percebendo- ela esboçou um sorriso.- Mas então, o professor Lupin deve ter ficado muito feliz com o namoro dos dois, não é?

- Ficou. Depois que nós fomos falar com o Rony e a Mione sobre a gente estar namorando, nós fomos direto para a sala dele. Quando a gente chegou lá de mãos dadas ele ficou tão feliz...

- Mas eu duvido que ele tenha ficado mais feliz do que eu por saber que minha irmãzinha conseguiu o que queria.

- Acho que ninguém saiu ganhando mais nessa história do que eu- disse Harry entrando no quarto com o resto dos Weasley.

- Harry!- exclamou Gina correndo para abraçá-lo.

Os dois se entreolharam com sorrisos nos rostos que iam de orelha a orelha. Ele enlaçou-a pela cintura e ela abraçou seu pescoço. Os dois se beijaram intensamente como se não existisse nada no mundo além deles.

Gina sentiu um friozinho que começou na barriga e depois se espalhou por todo o seu corpo lhe dando arrepios. Aos poucos, este frio foi se transformando em calor. Harry também sentia o mesmo.

Quando eles começaram a perder o fôlego, eles se distanciaram um pouco, mas continuaram abraçados, um preso ao olhar do outro.

Fred pigarreou chamando a atenção dos dois, que olharam para ele imediatamente.

- Será que vocês poderiam deixar isto para mais tarde?

Os dois coraram.

- Deixe os dois- disse Carlinhos piscando para a irmã -, deixe-os matar as saudades!

- É, seu irmão tem razão. Vamos para a sala?- perguntou a senhora Weasley.

Os gêmeos, Percy, que não gostou muito da cena que acabara de ver (Que exposição, humpf!), Gui, Carlinhos o senhor Weasley desceram. Já Rony continuou parado olhando para os dois.

Molly olhou para ele com um olhar ameaçador e puxou pela orelha (Ai, mãe, ai! Pára, já estou indo...) para fora do quarto.

Harry e Gina abafaram risos, quando Molly puxou Rony pela orelha, que se transformaram em gargalhadas quando eles saíram. Quando conseguiram para de rir, Gina perguntou:

- Você não tinha me dito que estaria pronto às 10?

- Não vá me dizer que não gostou de eu ter vindo mais cedo...

- Não, é claro que não é isso... É que eu queria ter ido te buscar.

- O Sr. Weasley me mandou uma coruja dizendo que teve de trabalhar esta madrugada, e me perguntou se eu não queria que ele me buscasse lá mais cedo... e você acha que eu iria perder a oportunidade de passar mais tempo com você?

Ela sorriu e o beijou novamente.

- Vamos, me conte: como foram as suas férias?- a menina perguntou.

- Ahn, foram boas e ruins ao mesmo tempo...

- Ah, é? E como é isso?

- É você passar mais de um mês longe da pessoa que você gosta, morrendo de saudades, e se alegrando a cada carta que ela te manda.

- Uhmmm, então eu acho que as minhas férias foram iguais as suas.

- Ah!- exclamou Harry e depois deu um sorriso maroto.- E eu me diverti a beça por causa do meu primo.

- O que é que aconteceu?

- Bem, vamos dizer que ele não gostou nem um pouco de me ver beijando uma garota tão bonita que nem você- Gina corou imediatamente- enquanto ele fica encalhado... Aí ele começou a pegar no meu pé.

- E o que tem de bom nisso?

- Ah, as cartas que você me mandava iam parar sem querer- ele simulou um tom inocente- nas mãos dele... Bem, a cara que ele fazia não era lá uma das melhores.

- Você está ficando muito...

Ela continuou falando mas Harry não ouviu sequer mais uma palavra do que ela dizia. Ele estava hipnotizado olhando para os lábios dela. Eles se contraíam, se mexiam conforme ela falava. Eram tão convidativos... Então ele percebeu que ela mordeu de leve o lábio inferior.

- Harry? Você está me ouvin...- mas ela não pôde terminar a frase pois Harry a beijou intensamente.

Gina se assustou de início, mas depois correspondeu ao beijo. Ele abraçou a cintura dela com força e ela fez o mesmo com o pescoço dele.

Harry sentia uma coisa que ele não sabia explicar, um sentimento estranho, profundo... algo o fazia querer aprofundar mais e mais o beijo, se é que isso era possível. Gina sentia o mesmo. Parecia que eles dependiam daquilo. O menino percorreu as costas dela com as mãos trazendo-a para mais perto de si até ficarem completamente colados um ao outro.

Eles já estavam ficando sem ar, mas não queriam se separar, não agora. Harry levou os lábios até o pescoço da menina e o beijou.

- Harry...- disse ela sem fôlego.

Eles se distanciaram com a respiração ofegante e ele disse:

- Desculpe, eu não consegui parar.

- Não, tudo bem- disse ela-, não foi isso. Acredite, eu também não queria parar. Mas olhe lá!- acrescentou apontando para a janela.

Harry olhou para lá e pôde ver Pichitinho batendo as asas eufórico atrás do vidro fechado, com uma carta amarrada em sua perna direita.

Gina foi até a janela, abriu-a e deixou a corujinha entrar. A menina desamarrou a carta e prendeu Pichitinho na gaiola.

- É da Mione!- disse observando o envelope melhor.- Vem, vamos mostrar para o Rony.

Ele disfarçou uma cara desapontada por ter parado de beijar a namorada, mas ela percebeu e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Nós repetimos isso outra hora...

Gina puxou-o pela mão e eles desceram as escadas.

- Rony?!- gritou Gina animada para o irmão que estava no jardim ajudando Molly em alguma coisa.

- O que foi?- berrou ele em resposta um tanto emburrado.

- Carta da Mione!

Rony deixou a cara amarrada de lado e foi correndo até a irmã.

- Cadê?

- Aqui, toma.

Rony pegou a carta e leu-a em voz alta para que eles escutassem:

- Rony, estou morrendo de saudades. E trago boas notícias: eu consegui, Rony, eu consegui!!! Ontem eu recebi uma carta de Dumbledore para me avisar que eu...

Ele parou subitamente de ler. Estava pasmo, de boca aberta. De repente ele sorriu.

- O que foi, Rony? O que ela diz na carta?- perguntou Harry ansioso.

- Ela, ela... a Mione vai ser Monitora Chefe da Grifinória!!!- ele falou num fio de voz, mas ainda com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Harry e Gina se entreolharam e logo estavam sorrindo também. Os três comemoraram pela amiga e depois Gina disse:

- Anda, Rony, o que diz o resto da carta???

- Bem, ela diz que está muito feliz e manda beijos para vocês... e, bem, o resto é meio pessoal- disse ele examinado a carta.

- Ahn, então tá...- disse Harry meio sem graça.

- E-eu vou ler o, o... bem, o resto da carta- disse Rony entrando n'A Toca sem desviar o olhar do pergaminho.

- Ufa!- disse Molly ao chegar perto deles enquanto enxugava o suor da testa.- Estes gnomos estão dando cada vez mais trabalho. Bem, queridos, eu vou dar um jeitinho na casa. Fiquem a vontade.

- Obrigado, sra. Weasley.

- Molly, querido, pode me chamar de Molly.

Harry sorriu para ela que se retirou em seguida.

- E então? O que faremos?- perguntou ele a Gina.

- Uhmmm, hoje os gêmeos não trabalham, Gui e Carlinhos estão de folga também... Que tal uma partida de quadribol?

- Você joga?

- Claro! Ah, Harry, com seis irmãos homens a gente acaba aprendendo alguma coisa, né?

- Tudo bem, mas e o Rony?

- Ah, ele vai ficar distraído com aquela carta por um bom tempo...

Os dois entraram e Gina falou com Gui e Carlinhos que aceitaram na hora.

- Claro!

- Bem que estamos precisando de um pouco de divertimento...

Depois eles falaram com os gêmeos:

- O que é que você acha, Fred?

- Ah, não sei não. Temos algumas entregas e... Ih, mas o que é que eu estou fazendo? Me preocupando com o trabalho? Ah, vamos jogar logo!!!

Por fim, acabaram falando com Percy (Eu tenho que trabalhar. A diversão fica em segundo lugar...), e com Rony (que? Ahn, n-não... eu, eu vou ficar aqui... lendo a carta...).

- Eu não disse?- falou Gina para Harry quando fecharam a porta do quarto de Rony.

- Pois é...

Eles foram para um campo, que era protegido com um feitiço anti-trouxa, e ficava próximo à Toca. Em seguida, dividiram os times: Harry, Gina e Carlinhos contra os gêmeos e Gui. Eles iriam jogar só com a goles, visto que com as outras bolas o jogo ficaria mais perigoso e a Sra. Weasley proibiu terminantemente o uso destas.

A partida começou e o time de Gui tinha a posse da goles. A bola foi passada para Fred por Jorge, mas Gina foi mais rápida e a tomou. Ela percorreu o campo, entregou a bola à Carlinhos que marcou um gol em Gui.

- Você andou melhorando desde a última vez que jogamos, hein Gi- comentou Carlinhos enquanto ia defender o gol da goles que Fred estava prestes a arremessar.

O jogo permaneceu amistoso e sem maiores problemas até o início da tarde. Harry se divertiu muito com Gina enquanto tentavam marcar Gui que era ágil com a vassoura. Assim como os outros se divertiram também.

Às treze e meia, mais ou menos, eles voltaram para a Toca e foram tomar um banho antes de almoçar.

_N/A: Eu queria agradecer pela sua review, Kirina-Li. Quanto ao novo final para Nunca Brinque, bem, eu já pensei nisso. Na verdade não exatamente numa segunda versão para o final, mas sim numa fic completa sem vestígios de que ela ainda goste do Harry. A idéia é que ela continue se sentindo um pouco confusa, mas que não tenha mais esses conselhos de Lupin (talvez eu o mantenha só como um amigo, um confidente) que, afinal de contas, só a levaram a decidir ficar com Harry. Preciso de um tempo para organizar e dar andamento a outras fanfics e depois eu queria me dedicar a essa segunda versão._

_Bem, eu espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Brigadinha novamente pela review. Um beijão._


	3. Ciúmes

**Capítulo Três**

Ciúmes

- Anda gente! Estamos atrasados!- berrou Molly ao pé da escada para que os outros descessem logo.

Eles iriam ao Beco Diagonal fazer as compras para o ano letivo. Rony, Gina e Harry desceram minutos depois e se dirigiram à sala onde usariam o pó-de-flú para chegarem ao Beco. Fred e Jorge aparatariam dali a alguns minutos na: "Gemialidades Weasley".

- Certo, primeiro o Rony, depois o Harry, a Gina e eu. Tome- ela deu um punhado de pó-de-flú para Rony.

Depois que todos já haviam ido, a Sra. Weasley pegou um pouco do pó e disse calmamente:

- Beco Diagonal.

Logo estavam todos reunidos na Florean Fortescue. Estava combinado que eles se encontrariam com Hermione lá e ela faria as compras com eles e passaria o resto das férias n'A Toca também.

- Mione!- Rony chamou pela namorada que estava distraída enquanto tomava um sorvete com calda de caramelo.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu. Rony a beijou e disse:

- Estava morrendo de saudades! Como foi que você passou as férias?

- Olá Hermione!- cumprimentou a Sra. Weasley.

- Olá! Ah, oi Harry, Gi! Tudo bom com vocês?

- Tudo certo querida...- respondeu a Sra. Weasley- Vamos indo?

- Claro!- respondeu ela enquanto pagava a conta e se levantava.

A Sra. Weasley foi a frente deles reclamando sozinha o quanto o preço das coisas aumentara, depois iam Harry e Gina de mãos dadas, e, por último, Rony e Hermione que conversavam animadamente.

Depois de comprarem todos os livros, penas, pergaminhos, etc., Rony e Harry foram ao Caldeirão Furado tomar uma cerveja amanteigada enquanto as garotas compravam os vestidos que usariam no baile.

As duas estavam muito indecisas na loja, pois lá tinha vários modelos, 'um mais lindo que o outro', como disse Mione. Ela acabou optando por um azul meio cinza frente única. Já Gina escolheu um branco com pequenas pedrinhas brilhantes na barra e um decote em forma de U.

- E então? Qual você escolheu?- perguntou Harry a Gina quando eles se encontraram no bar e lhe roubando um beijo depois.

- Ah, eu não posso contar ou vai estragar a surpresa.

- E você vai me deixar curioso até o baile?

- Aham- ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

Ele fez bico.

- Não adianta... não conto!

- Ai, ai, ai... está bem!

Hermione fez a mesma coisa com Rony.

- Garotos, vamos dar mais um passeio antes de voltar para casa?- propôs a Sra. Weasley.

- Vamos!- responderam em uníssono.

Eles entraram em algumas lojas novas que tinham por lá e depois resolveram ir a uma loja de jogos bruxos.

Lá eles se distanciaram, cada um vendo uma coisa diferente.

* * *

- Olá!

- Ai, que susto!- exclamou Gina se virando para a pessoa que a surpreendera por trás.

Era Draco.

- Desculpe, eu não queria...

- Não, tudo bem...- ela sorriu para ele.- Você está sozinho?- perguntou apreensiva olhando para os lados.

- Não se preocupe. Meu pai está no banco e vai demorar algum tempo lá...

Ela suspirou aliviada.

- Gina você...- Harry parou ao ver quem estava com ela.

Draco também amarrou a cara.

- O que foi Harry?- Gina disse tentando quebrar o silêncio que se seguiu.

- Nada- respondeu ele secamente-, e com licença eu... não quero atrapalhar.

Ele foi embora antes que Gina pudesse protestar.

- Não ligue para ele- a menina disse a Draco-, mas o que você veio fazer nesta loja?

- Eu vi você vindo para cá e resolvi dar um oi...

- Ah. E como você tem passado as férias?

* * *

- Rony, eu não estou gostando nem um pouco desta história!- Harry disse ao amigo enquanto apontava a namorada e Draco conversando.

- Nem eu, Harry, nem eu...

* * *

- Eu tenho que ir, Gina, meu pai já deve estar me procurando.

- Ah, tudo bem... tchau, Draco.

- Tchau.

Ela deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele (o que fez Harry tremer de raiva) e foi até onde estavam ele e o irmão.

- Eu preciso falar com você- disse ela secamente ao namorado (bem, pelo tom de voz que ela usou ele já não tinha mais tanta certeza disso).

- Pois eu não- respondeu Harry no mesmo tom.

- Ah, é assim? Ok!

E ela foi para onde estava Hermione.

Eles voltaram para a Toca e Gina não abriu a boca para falar com Harry durante o resto do dia. Ele fez o mesmo.

No dia seguinte, a namorada de Percy foi visitá-lo n'A Toca. Os dois se dirigiram para o jardim e ficaram conversando lá.

- Puxa, este namoro vai firme, hein?- comentou o Sr. Weasley.

- É, não sei como aquela menina agüenta o Percy...

- Jorge! Olha os modos! Isso é jeito de falar do seu irmão? Esta não é a educação que nós te damos!

A Sra. Weasley estava assim, de mau-humor, por causa da briga entre Harry e Gina. Eles não se falavam e ficavam bravos quando entravam no mesmo cômodo... aquilo já estava irritando todo mundo.

Até que os gêmeos chamaram Rony e Mione, dizendo que precisavam fazer alguma coisa para acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas.

- Mas o que é que vocês querem fazer?- perguntou Rony.

- Eu não sei!- exclamou Jorge.- E é aí que vocês entram. Não sugerem nada?

- Jorge e eu pensamos em usar uma de nossas invenções...- Hermione sacudiu a cabeça dizendo um sonoro "não" imediatamente.- Calminha aí, Mione. Nós já descartamos a idéia de usar as nossas Pílulas do Amor. Aliás, eu ainda não gostei desse nome...- Fred disse pensativo.- Bem, mas isso não vem ao caso.- Ele recobrou a pose.- Acontece que elas fariam com que eles adimitissem o que sentem um pelo outro, mas os efeitos colaterais não são nem um pouco convenientes...

- Que efeitos?- Rony ficou curioso.

- Todo esse romantismo acaba levando seus hormônios a agir, bem, como eu posso dizer...- Jorge tentou explicar.

- Leva os hormônios a 'agir'- Fred lançou um olhar malicioso.

- Ah, definitivamente essas pílulas não prestam- Rony disse imediatamente; as orelhas ardendo.

- Eu acho que a gente deveria dar um jeito de fazer os dois acabarem falando um com o outro. Depois disso eles se entendem sozinhos- murmurou Hermione.

- Mas aqueles dois não vão querer se falar...

- Aí que a gente tem que dar um empurrãozinho...- disse Hermione como se fosse óbvio. Normalmente ela não se envolveria em brigas do amigos a não ser conversando, mas visto que a possibilidade de falar com Gina era impossível naquele instante, ela se viu obrigada a tentar fazer outra coisa.

- E a gente vai fazer o que?- Perguntou Rony exasperado com toda aquela situação.- Tracar os dois num quarto e só liberá-los depois que eles se entenderem?

Hermione ergueu o olhar para o namorado considerando a idéia. Fred e Jorge perceberam a sua atitude e logo balançaram as cabeças de um lado para o outro.

- Nem sonhe, Hermione!- Fred falou primeiro.

- É, se nós não queríamos entregar a nossa pílula por causa dos efeitos colaterias você acha que vamos trancar os dois num quarto???- Rony apoiou com a cabeça quando Jorge acabou de falar.

- Os hormônios daquele mocinho não são nem um pouco confiáveis!- exclamou Fred e Rony balançou a cabeça convicto apoiando os irmãos mais uma vez.

- Ah! Vocês conhecem o Harry!- disse Hermione ficando ligeiramente vermelha por conta do assunto.- Ele não fará nada demais! Se os dois se entenderem já vai ser ótimo!- exclamou visivelmente irritada. Os outros três mantiveram os olhares discordando da idéia.- Vocês tem alguma idéia melhor?- Eles se entreolharam.

* * *

- Ei, Gina, acorde! Vem, eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa. Rápido!

A menina, ainda sonolenta, seguiu Hermione. Elas pararam no quarto do gêmeos.

- Que é que tem aí, Mione?

- Você vai ver... espere um pouquinho.

- Ai, está bem...

A menina estava tão sonolenta que nem tinha cabeça para desconfiar de alguma coisa.

Ela se sentou na cama bocejando.

- Harry, ei, vem aqui.

- Que foi Ron? Estou morrendo de sono...

- Eu ouvi um barulho...

- Quê?- foi o suficiente para que ele despertasse.

- É, vem...

Ele calçou os chinelos e seguiu o amigo, alerta.

Quando chegaram aos quarto dos gêmeos, Rony disse que o barulho tinha vindo dali.

- Mas Rony, será que não foram os seus irmãos?

- Não, eles ainda não chegaram em casa...

- Como? Está tarde e...

- Harry!- Rony o cortou impaciente- O barulho!!!

- Ah...

E Rony empurrou Harry para dentro do quarto trancando a porta com um feitiço depois.

- Ei!- exclamou Harry ao ser empurrado.

A voz dele fez com que Gina se virasse e visse que ele estava no quarto. Os dois sacaram imediatamente:

- Ah, eu vou matar a Mione!

- Eu vou esganar o Rony!

Disseram ao mesmo tempo. Depois, olharam um para o outro e se viraram, um para cada lado.

Harry caminhou até a porta e gritou:

- Rony, se você não abrir esta porta logo eu vou...- ele colocou a mão no bolso mas viu que a varinha dele não estava lá.- Cadê a minha varinha?- sibilou com raiva.

Gina procurou pela dela mas também não estava lá.

* * *

- Eu não acredito que ela nos convenceu a fazer essa loucura!- disse Rony aos gêmeos.

- Ah, pare de reclamar!- resmungou Hermione encostando o ouvido na porta enquanto continha um bocejo.- Espero que se entendam logo...

- Você acha mesmo que vai dar certo? É capaz de eles se matarem lá dentro do jeito que estão...- começou Fred tentando persuadí-la a desistir.

- Ou coisa pior- Jorge exclamou sacudindo a cabeça logo em seguida, como se fosse melhor não pensar no assunto.- Qual é, Hermione! Você está praticamente induzindo os dois a...

- A se entenderem!- ela o cortou irritada.- Francamente! Será que vocês só pensam nisso?

- Claro que não!- Rony se defendeu imediatamente.- Mas é que...

Hermione lançou um olhar sério e ameaçador ao namorado, que achou melhor parar de contestar. Ele voltou a atenção a porta, para escutar quando os dois começassem a falar.

- É melhor que os dois não tentem se entendam bem demais- Fred disse resmungando enquanto também colocava os ouvidos na porta, pronto para entrar se ouvisse qualquer som suspeito. Os outros dois se expremeram fazendo o mesmo.

* * *

Gina começou a andar de um lado para o outro pensando no que fazer. Se antes existia cansaço ali agora ele já estava bem longe...

- Você quer parar? Está me deixando nervoso!- disse Harry impaciente.

Ela não respondeu, na verdade, nem sequer ouviu o que ele dissera de tão compenetrada que estava em achar uma solução.

Ele foi até ela e a segurou pelo braço. Ela tentou disfarçar, mas estremeceu ao toque dele.

- Você não escutou o que eu disse?

- Quê?

- Pare de andar, está me deixando nervoso- ele repetiu.

Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos e sentou no chão tentando se acalmar.

Ele sentou-se no outro lado do quarto. Depois de minutos de silêncio, ela resolveu falar:

- Por que você agiu daquele jeito?- seu tom estava carregado de ressesntimento.

- Eu vejo a minha namorada falando toda feliz com o ex dela e você quer que eu faça o que?

- Ah, então quer dizer que você não confia em mim? Que acha que eu ia te trair com o primeiro que encontrasse pela frente?- seus olhos começavam a marejar mas Harry não percebeu, tamanho eram os seus ciúmes.

- Ele é seu ex-namorado!

- Mas você sabe que eu nunca cheguei a gostar dele!- ela começou a chorar, mas não deixou de gritar.- Você sabe que aquilo foi tudo uma enganação! Que eu... eu tentei mentir para mim mesma num ato desesperado de tentar não sofrer, de tentar te esquecer...- a voz dela foi morrendo agora.- E você sabe que eu nunca consegui... Por mais que eu tentasse, eu nunca consegui te esquecer, eu nunca deixei de te amar, e é isso que eu odeio... Eu odeio o fato de você estar em mim, na minha mente, aonde quer que eu vá. Eu odeio o fato de eu fechar meus olhos e ver você. Eu odeio o que estou sentindo e odeio ver você se afastar e eu não poder fazer nada. Odeio o poder que você tem de me dominar. Mas o que eu mais odeio é que não consigo te odiar nem um pouco, nem um minuto, nem um segundo, nem nada. Eu te amo...- essa última frase não passou de um sussurro.

Ela encolheu-se na parede abraçando as próprias pernas enquanto chorava.

- Ah, Gina, não foi só isso. É que eu senti uma raiva, meu sangue começou a ferver e eu não tive como evitar... – ele foi se aproximando dela, sem graça pelo estado em que se encontrava.- Me desculpe?- Perguntou lhe dando um beijo na testa.- Desculpe-me...- ele continuou num sussurro enquanto ainda beijava suavemente o rosto dela.- Por favor? Eu também te amo e não consigo viver assim... sem você...

Ela olhou para ele profundamente por um longo tempo e o abraçou.

- Eu te amo muito, muito, muito. Estava sendo uma tortura ficar longe de você, dos seus beijos, seus abraços...

- Shiiii! Não fale mais nada...

E Harry a beijou. Aquele foi um beijo diferente. Ele fora tão suave mas seu efeito foi como se os dois estivessem unidos por ele, como se fossem um só, um único corpo, uma única alma.

O mundo poderia acabar ali, eles não ligariam. Este beijo era tudo o que eles necessitavam no momento. Aliás, os dois queriam que aquele momento fosse eterno, e eles ficassem assim para sempre.

PS: Este trecho foi adaptado do filme: Dez Coisa Que Eu Odeio Em Você e é provavelmente uma das coisas mais melosas que eu já consegui escrever XD

**Nani**: é, eu andei meio sumida. Puxa, que bom que você encontrou a fic XD Fiquei meio sem saber o que fazer enquanto o 3V tá fora do ar. Bem, brigadinha pelo carinho e quanto a Gina, bem, vamos lá: quando eu comecei a escrever Nunca Brinque eu tinha em mente uma menina um tanto frágil e confusa, que aos poucos fosse, hum, ficando mais decidida e aprendesse a lidar mais com certas situações. Em Aprendendo a Viver ela continua meio chorona, mas isso passa quando está tudo bem com o Harry, até começar todo aquele confronto que Harry tem com Voldemort e as coisas acontecem de modo complicado para ela. O motivo de eu manter essa coisa da fragilidade nela é ter um ponto fraco para ser atingida pelo seu inimigo e sim, ela vai surpreender com uma mudança, mas isso acontece de forma proposital lá para o meio da continuação dessa fic aqui. E pode deixar que ela vai honrar a Grifinória sim! Ok? Um beijão para você e obrigada pelo carinho.

**Dark-Saturno**: brigadinha pela review, pode deixar que eu atualizo com frequência a fic, certo? Um beijão e espero que continue gostando.

**Ana Débora**: Sim, sim, eu vou levar aquela idéia adiante. Valeu pela review, um beijão!

**Miaka**: XD Você parece que adivinha, hein? Olha o Draco aí! E acertou também ao dizer que é um pateta, hehehe. Mas ele não vai sumir durante a fic não. A participação não é tão ativa quanto na primeira fic, mas ele, nem de longe, deixa de ter importância. Um beijo e obrigada pelas reviews.

**Kirina-Li: **prontinho, alterações feitas. Brigadinha pelas dicas, são sempre bem vindas.

Um super beijo para vocês que estão lendo!


	4. A Ordem

_N/A: Kirina-Li, brigadinha pela crítica. Como eu já avisei na outra fic essas são as primeiras que eu escrevi e estavam realmente precisando de alguma arrumações. Resolvi o problema dos gêmeos no capítulo anterior, fazendo com que a idéia não partisse deles. Dá uma olhadinha lá depois. Para quem não quiser ler, só é preciso saber que foi a Mione que teve a idéia e ela "convenceu" os gêmeos e o Rony a levarem isso adiante. _

_Kirina-Li, brigadinha pelo carinho, viu? XD E não se preocupe que os hormônios do Harry só começam a "funcionar" mesmo mais para frente. _

_Miaka: brigadão para você também pela review... O Harry foi muito ciumento mesmo. Beijão para você!_

**Capítulo Quatro**

A Ordem

Quando se separaram, Harry falou:

- Eu também senti saudades, Gi... Eu fui um idiota por ter agido daquela maneira, por favor, me desculpe...

- Como eu posso negar algo a você, Harry?- disse ela em resposta- E além do mais, eu não conseguiria ficar mais tempo longe de você, dos seus beijos.

- Ah, é?- ele disse divertido com a situação.- Mas eu ainda não matei a saudade de você e dos seus beijos direito...

Ele roçou os lábios de leve nos dela, provocando-a. Depois começou a beijar seu pescoço. Gina estremeceu. E ele, percebendo a reação que causara nela, abriu um sorriso.

- Sabia que você tem um sorriso lindo?- sussurrou ela em seu ouvido.

- Não mais lindo que o seu! Ah, Gina... eu te amo muito, sabia?

- Sabia. E eu também te amo muito- ela deu um beijo no rosto dele.- Muito, muito, muito...- e continuou beijando-o.

Ele a abraçou pela cintura e retribuiu aos beijos.

* * *

- Será que está dando certo?- perguntou Hermione mordendo o lábio inferior preocupada.

- Eu não sei... eles estão muito quietos- disse Rony ficando preocupado.

- Eu vou entrar lá agora- murmurou Fred se adiantando, mas Hermione o segurou pelo braço.

- Experimente e eu faço do resto da sua vida um inferno!- Hermione ameaçou mais do que irritada por estar ouvindo reclamações dos três em seu ouvido durante a última meia hora.- Primeiro eu tenho que ter certeza do que eles estão conversando- ele apurou os ouvidos.

* * *

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?- perguntou Harry cauteloso.

- Acho que você já fez!- brincou Gina e Harry deu risada. Ela ficou séria e respondeu:

- Fale!

- O que foi que você conversou com ele?

- Eu perguntei como ele passou as férias, o que ele fez. Nada de mais. Por quê?

- Não, nada. Curiosidade.

Ela olhou para ele desconfiada se era realmente isso. Ele sorriu para ela, que falou em seguida:

- Sabe que tem uma coisa boa neste seu ciúme? É, assim eu sei que você realmente gosta de mim...

- E você duvidou disso em algum momento?- perguntou ele sério.

- Não, Harry, o que é isso. É só que... ah, eu me sinto mais segura, não sei- ela se enrolou com as palavras e desviou o olhar sem graça.

Harry segurou a ponta do queixo dela e o ergueu fazendo-a encará-lo. Ele olhou sério para ela e disse:

- Eu te amo, Gi. E nunca cheguei a gostar de mais ninguém com essa intensidade. Não tenha dúvidas disso.

Ela sorriu para ele.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: daqui para frente a gente não esconde mais nada um do outro; nenhum segredo, nenhum sentimento... assim nós nos entenderemos melhor.

- Está certo Gi. Eu prometo que daqui em diante será assim.

Ela o abraçou.

- Obrigada, Harry. Obrigada por me amar, por corresponder ao que sinto por você, por me fazer feliz.

- Eu que tenho que te agradecer, Gina. Você me completa, sabia?

- Então estamos quites!

Eles se encaram e se beijaram apaixonadamente.

* * *

- Eu ouvi a Gina dizendo obrigada!- Hermione exclamou levando uma mão ao peito.- Deve ter dado certo!

- Pois dando ou não eu vou entrar agora!- disse Jorge tirando a varinha do bolso e apontando para a porta.

Ele a abriu e pôde ver os dois se beijando. Rony ficou vermelho e os gêmeos se adiantaram.

- Já deu para se entender, não é?- disse Fred se aproximando e afastando os dois enquanto Jorge buscava algum vestígio de que Harry havia aprontado alguma coisa.

- Pois é... Acho que esse plano maluco de vocês acabou dando certo- Gina sorriu e enlaçou a sua na de Harry.

- Ahn, sim. Você se entenderam a quanto tempo?- perguntou Rony desconfiado e Hermione deu um pisão em seu pé.

- Nós acabamos de nos entender- murmurou Gina sem entender.- Na verdade a gente conversou faz um tempo mas só agora é que está realmente tudo certo.

- Ahn...- Fred balançou a cabeça como quem não quer nada.- Então vocês se entenderam e se beijaram agora? Foi só?

- Foi, Fred, eu já disse- Gina o olhou confusa.

- Está bem, está bem- Hermione interrompeu.- Que bom que vocês se entenderam. Eu não queria ter me metido desse jeito mas pelo visto a base da conversa não estava funcionando- ela olhou um pouco irritada para os dois.- Bem, já que está tudo certo vamos dormir, eu estou morrendo de sono...- ela conteve mais um bocejo.

- O que é que está acontecendo aqui?- a Sra. Weasley apareceu sonolenta na porta com um roupão branco por cima da camisola e uma pantufa nos pés.

- Nada mãe...- respondeu Gina ainda de mãos dadas com Harry.

E Molly percebeu isso quando olhou para os dois. Ela sorriu:

- Vocês voltaram as pazes?

- Graças a eles!- disse Harry apontando para os gêmeos, Rony e Hermione.

- Como?

- Amanhã a gente te explica, mamãe- Gina bocejou.- Como a Mione eu estou morrendo de sono...

- Tem razão, está tarde! Vamos, todos para a cama!- Molly deu meia volta e voltou para seu quarto, provavelmente cansada demais para averiguar se eles cumpririam suas ordens.

- Boa noite para vocês!- Gina disse aos irmãos e Hermione, voltando-se depois para o namorado.- Boa noite, Harry- ela o beijou rapidamente.- Eu te amo- completou sussurando em seu ouvido e foi para seu quarto.

Harry disse boa noite ao outros e foi para o quarto de Rony.

- Viu só?- Hermione abriu um sorriso estranho olhando para os três que restaram. Esperara pacientemente que ficassem sozinhos para se vingar. Seus lábios se distanciavam de tal forma que os dentes cerrados ficavam muito bem à mostra.- E então? Aconteceu alguma besteira? O Harry fez algo que não devia?- e se calou esperando uma resposta.

Os ruivos não queriam responder. Rony virou a cabeça para não olhar diretamente nos olhos de Hermione e levar uma bronca particular. Hermione esperou pacientemente por um longo tempo, o sorriso vitorioso na boca.

- Não!- respondeu finalmente por eles. Fred ia protestar mas ela foi mais rápida.- E eu não quero saber se poderia mesmo ter acontecido!- Fred recuou um pouco, desistindo.- Os dois se entenderam, não é? Que ótimo. Está tudo certo! Exatamente como queríamos que ficasse...- os gêmeos podiam jurar que estavam olhando para McGonagall ali.- Boa noite- acabou finalmente.

Ela dirigiu-se ao quarto de Gina e deitou-se desejando boa noite à amiga, mas ela já havia dormido...

"- Adivinhe quem é!- disse o menino cobrindo os olhos da ruiva com as mãos.

- Harry!

Ela se virou e sorriu para ele.

- Eu estava te procurando há um tempão! Aonde é que o sr. esteve?

- Eu estava procurando isto!- ele tirou uma pequena caixinha do bolso.

- O que é...- ela parou de falar quando ele a abriu e arregalou os olhos.- Meu Deus, Harry! Isso é um...

- Anel de compromisso- ele completou fazendo-a sorrir.

- Ah, Harry, eu adorei... é lindo!

Ele colocou o anel nela e a beijou.

- Eu te amo, Gi."

Um grito. Gina acordou assustada. A primeira coisa que veio em sua mente foi... Harry.

Gina correu para o quarto de Rony, onde Harry estava dormindo. Hermione a seguiu.

- Harry?- Gina entrou escancarando a porta.

O menino apertava a mão contra a cicatriz e suava muito. Rony estava ao seu lado sem saber o que fazer.

Logo, os outros Weasley estavam no quarto também, acordados pelo barulho.

Gina correu até onde Harry e Rony estavam e perguntou o que havia acontecido.

- Ele teve um pesadelo- respondeu seu irmão ainda olhando para o amigo.

- Você está melhor, Harry?- perguntou Hermione um tempo depois quando ele tinha se acalmado.

- Estou- se limitou a dizer.

Gina olhou de Harry para Hermione e Rony. Eles não pareciam estar assustados com o que acabara de acontecer como ela, estavam apenas preocupados. Era como se aquilo já tivesse acontecido várias vezes antes, como se fosse comum...

A menina voltou a olhar para Harry que pareceu entender o que ela pensava pois pediu licença aos outros para falar com Gina e os dois foram para a sala. Dessa ninguém contestou devido as circunstâncias.

* * *

- Sente-se, é uma longa história e eu prometi que não te esconderia mais nada.

- Harry, se você não estiver pronto eu...

- Não. Tudo bem... Você iria acabar descobrindo mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas me prometa que você não irá contar isso a mais ninguém. Eu não poderia estar te contando isso, portanto é muito importante que você não...

- Ok! Eu não conto, prometo.

- Está bem...- ele suspirou.- Eu vou tentar ser rápido, mas objetivo...

Ela balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo e chegou mais perto dele.

- Ano passado eu tive vários pesadelos como este que tive agora...

- Era com... Voldemort?- ela engoliu seco.

- Sim, era. É.

- E... o que acontece nestes pesadelos?

Harry olhou profundamente nos olhos dela. Ele sabia que as recordações que Gina tinha de Voldemort não eram nada boas e que estava sendo extremamente difícil para ela lidar com isso.

- Pode me contar, Harry.

"É, ela é realmente uma grifinória..." pensou ele dando um sorriso gentil.

- Ele fala com Nagine, a cobra dele, ou Rabicho, ou...- ele hesitou. Aquilo não seria muito agradável para Gina mas achou melhor contar tudo.- Ou com Lúcio Malfoy.

Ela pareceu pensar por instantes. Draco era seu amigo e ela tinha medo que ele seguisse o mesmo caminho do pai. E só de ouvir o nome daquele homem, ela já tinha calafrios... O que levava alguém a ser assim? É, com certeza essa era uma pergunta que Gina não saberia responder... e não entenderia sua resposta nunca, fosse qual fosse.

- Continue, Harry, continue...

- E raramente estava com outros comensais. Ele sempre falava que precisava de um plano, de mais aliados...

- Falava?

- Sim. Porque depois de um tempo ele tramou um...- Gina ficou pálida- Você está bem?- perguntou com preocupação.

Ela suspirou e fez um gesto para ele continuar.

- Eu não sei qual é; ele nunca chegou a falar nada que desse alguma pista. Voldemort sabe que de vez em quando eu tenho esses pesadelos e tem medo de que eu descubra alguma coisa. Mesmo assim, eu resolvi contar ao professor Dumbledore. Ele já sabia. O professor conversou comigo e disse que eu já era suficientemente grande para saber de uma coisa...

Ele parou de falar e analisou a expressão dela. Gina estava atenta a tudo o que ele dizia, mas parecia temerosa com o que viria a seguir.

Harry continuou:

- Ele me contou que existe uma espécie de ordem, da qual meus pais fizeram parte. Seu nome é Ordem Da Fênix. Ela é constituída por bruxos e bruxas que se unem para combater o mundo mágico contra a arte das trevas. E o professor disse que eu já tinha maturidade o suficiente para poder fazer a minha escolha de se eu entrava para ela ou se achava que não estava pronto ainda. E é claro que eu quis ajudar.

- E quem faz parte desta ordem além de você?

- O próprio Dumbledore, alguns dos professores de Hogwarts e alguns funcionários do ministério, Mundongo Fletcher, Alastor Moody, aurores.

- Então vocês formam uma ordem independente do ministério e nem o Voldemort, nem os comensais dele, sabem da existência dela?

- Sim. Bem, na verdade eles sabem que há alguma coisa organizada, mas não o que. Por isso deve ser mantida em segredo.

- Rony e Hermione já sabiam então a julgar pela reação deles...

- Sim, quando se tem pessoas tão chegadas a você é difícil esconder algo... e é por isso que eu estou te contando agora.

Ela suspirou:

- E como foi o pesadelo de hoje?

Harry estremeceu ao lembrar dele:

- Voldemort estava com Rabicho, Lúcio Malfoy e mais alguns comensais. Ele dizia que seu plano estava caminhando para o sucesso e que dessa vez daria certo. Mencionou algo como usar meu ponto fraco para alguma coisa... Mas eu não consegui prestar mais atenção porque minha cicatriz começou a arder e eu acordei.

Gina estava atenta ao que ele dizia. No fundo, ela não queria acreditar naquilo... Queria poder acordar e ver que tudo não passara de um pesadelo. Mas não. Ela sabia que era real e que faria de tudo para ajudar Harry no que fosse preciso. E Gina ainda tinha tantas perguntas... Mas sabia que teria tempo de esclarecê-las mais tarde.

- Eu estarei ao seu lado, Harry. Para o que for preciso.

Ele a abraçou e a beijou em seguida, acariciando seus cabelos. Ficaram por algum tempo assim e depois se despediram, indo dormir em seus respectivos quartos.


End file.
